Tennis and highschool life
by Marwil
Summary: The life of Seigaku tennis club members as they go through high school. Main pairingMomoRyo. Shounen ai. LEMON


**Warning: **This is a shounen ai fanfic. **MAJOR LEMON** in the story. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own PoT.

**Chapter Title: "**Start of Something New**"**

It was such a hot day. The sun was scorching everything unprotected by any form of untransparent shelter. Protection from the midday sun was not what a young prodigy had. The heat did not bother him, Echizen Ryoma, for he was thinking of other things. The thing he considers important was the only thing he cares about that day, Tennis. It was his life. He just had to win at every match. The first year kept on walking, walking down the road until a bell rung. He looked back and it was his senpai, Momoshiro Takeshi. Momoshiro considers himself Ryoma's best friend, to which the young lad did not contest, to the second year's delight. Although it was most likely due to the fact that Ryoma was just too lazy to argue. Momoshiro waved at the young boy, which Ryoma returned with a blank look to his senpai.

"Hi Echizen!" Momoshiro cheerily greeted, exclaiming his loud happiness unto Ryoma's ears was his everyday habit, although the child just stares back.

"Hi." Ryoma monotonously said, not bothering to wave back. The first year walked on, with Momoshiro's squeaking bike trailing alongside him. The young boy stuck his pinky into his ear and tried to clear a non-existent dirt.

"Sorry, Echizen. I ran out of oil so you have to bear with my squeaking bike for a while." He said, nodding in apology. Ryoma pulled his finger out..

"Senpai." Ryoma said, pointing to the front. Momoshiro's eyebrows met from the kouhai's call to him. He told the young lad to stop calling him senpai and just called him Momo-chan like the other's do.

"Echizen, haven't I told you to call me Momo-chan?" Then a loud beep was heard, a truck almost run Momo over if it weren't for his biking skills. He had averted death once again.

"Reckless." Ryoma said, speeding up his pace.

Momo sped up, having no trouble keeping up with his kouhai since he had his bike. He snickered, looking at the boy. Ryoma just looked ahead and walked on. The two went on that way up until they went past a sushi stand. The second year immediately went down, bellowed an order of 5 plates and sat down. Ryoma sat next to his senpai.

"Oi Momo-senpai, finish up quickly. I want to go home early and..."

"Sleep? I know." Momo said, finishing up two plates. "Don't you ever get tired of sleeping? You seem to sleep all day but you're still short." Ryoma shook his fists at the sudden insult to his height.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating? You eat all day it's a miracle you don't turn into a pig." Ryoma said, staring at his senpai eat, who was already on his fifth plate, obviously ignoring his reply. '_Hmm, he eats like a pig. But he is cute, not to mention sexy._' Ryoma continued to look at his senpai, who was now confused with his kouhai's behavior. Echizen had always admired his senpai, though he has a hard time trying to tell him.

"Echizen, what is it?" he said. '_He seems to be thinking of something, or someone._' Somehow, the latter hurt him. He doesn't know why it hurts but it does. He shook his head and whacked his kouhai in the head, trapping the boy in his arms, messing up the first year's hair.

Ryoma got chased out of his thoughts and realized he had been staring at his senpai for so long the second year decided to snap him out of it.

"Itai. Let me go." He said, struggling to keep his hair in place. His senpai's actions shouldn't have been made, for Ryoma was heating up. The young boy felt his muscular senpai's chest, and the warmth it gave off. Somehow, he wanted to stay in there. Then, Momo let him go, stood up and rode his bike. Ryoma stood up

"You'd have to pay first senpai." He said, thinking how he got so attracted to his senpai slash best friend slash secret crush. Momoshiro proceeded to the counter and paid for the meal. The two strolled along quietly.

Momoshiro got to himself and started to think. '_Why did that happen? If he hadn't spoken up, he would've known I'm hot, flushed and blushing. Damn it, I don't understand this. I better talk to someone about it but whom? My tennis team mates would just laugh at me and I don't like talking to senpai Inui. Maybe its just hormones. Yeah, hormones. _' he thought, not even considering his family as they would immediately scold him and laugh at him.

Then a touch on his shoulder caught his attention. He looked and saw Ryoma open his lips. Those lips that are so supple he would love to touch and kiss. He wanted those lips to whimper and say his name. Those lips closed in on him, he felt all flushed with something very much like a hundred degree fever. He tried but can't stop himself from staring at those lips of his. A voice came out. He was saying his name.

"Momoshiro Takeshi…" Ryoma said. Takeshi summoned all his strength not to get down from his bike and kiss the boy. He did not understand what he feels but it feels so right yet he knows it is not. His whole body heated up; whilst a part of him hardened so much you could cut diamonds with it.

Then he fell off his bike, Ryoma had pushed him off. '_So it was a dream._' He sighed '_I knew it was too good to be true. _' He stood up and was pulling his bike when the boy pushed him once more. '_Why Echizen? Why?_' He couldn't stand it anymore. Why was his best friend pushing him? Didn't he want him?

"I don't understand."

Ryoma sighed.

Standing up, he heard the boy mutter "Motorcycle."

Momoshiro looked back and there it was. The motorcycle Echizen was talking about, speeding along, and almost hitting another biker. He must have been staring at ochibi too much to notice it. He shrugged his shoulders and said

"Sorry and thank you."

Ryoma didn't really understand why his senpai said sorry to him so he just readjusted his cap. He was getting a little uncomfortable with his senpai looking at him so much. '_Does he like me?_' With the hope the possibility gave, he smiled inwardly and stared at the ground. When they came in front of the Echizen's house, Momoshiro waved goodbye and biked home. Ryoma closed the door. A voice inside him said '_Don't count on it. He has a crush on a second year girl, not to mention Anne Tachibana. He'd rather have those girls than a short Tennis prodigy like you._' A deep sigh was his only reply. There's nothing he can do really. Momoshiro Takeshi is an attractive guy, his fan girls prove that. Good thing there's tomorrow. Momoshiro had asked him for a Sunday practice, his senpai really is determined to get stronger. Sometimes he wonders how Takeshi thinks of him. He'll find out tomorrow, if he gathers enough courage to ask.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro biked on, heading home. Well, he was heading home until a thought came to mind. '_What if I gave him something tomorrow? Like a gift or flowers? No, he doesn't like flowers. He's a tennis head. It must be something related to tennis._' He thought, then he passed by a woman reading a book. '_A book! Yeah, that's good but what book? I know._' He turned around, went into a bookshop, and scowered for a book he knows Ryoma would like. After he bought it, he looked at it and smiled. He was so excited. '_I wonder what Ryoma will say tomorrow. He's gonna use this for sure._' Momoshiro was so happy he almost skip-and-hopped to his bike, if it weren't for a little thing called manliness. Yeah, he knows he isn't that manly anymore but he still values it. '_Not manly? Am I…? No, I'm not._' He angrily snapped, asking himself why he decided to buy the first year a gift but decided to give it a rest. He rode on his bike and almost ran over a stray cat. When he got home, he plopped himself to bed, reached under his pillow and stared at a magazine with the prodigy's picture on it.

"You're confusing me, little boy. What have you done to me?" he asked the picture before putting it down. Then, he closed his eyes and slept.

-Tomorrow-

Momoshiro got up early that day. He was to have a tennis spar with his buddy today. He had to slip on some cool get up to avoid the young prodigy spatting at him. He pulled out a pair of pants and a polo shirt but decided it was too formal and the pants will hamper movement. Tennis shorts would give him motion freedom but it did not bode well if paired with a formal shirt so he ditched the formal shirt for a white, sleeveless one. He left a few minutes after, grabbing a couple of French toasts and a can of Ponta, which he decided to make it two. Echizen loves Ponta. When he got there, the young boy was just arriving. He waved at the boy, who replied with a nod. Echizen decided a white shirt and a pair of shorts will suit him. Momo quickly went onto the street tennis court and eagerly waited for his kouhai. The game started quickly and ended abruptly when the sun became unbearable. Momo grabbed the cans of Ponta and threw one at Echizen.

"Ryoma! What do you say we take a walk and eat at a nearby restaurant?" he bellows out, hoping the young boy wouldn't refuse.

"Okay." It was the boy's only answer and they strolled along the street. Momo opened his bag, pulled out a book; grabbed Ryoma's freehand and shoved it in.

"For you." He said, not wanting to be asked where and why he bought it.

"Its not my birthday."

"Just take it. I know you'll use it. Don't worry about it, its fine." He said.

Ryoma looked it over. The title said "_Doubles for Dummies_". '_Dummies? Am I a doubles dummy?_' he asked himself. Another voice inside his head answered. '_Yes, you are._' He decides to shrug it off.

After an okay and a simple arigatou, Momoshiro smiles widely. Ryoma looked at his senpai in confusion but shrugged it away. After eating at Takeshi's favorite hamburger restaurant, Ryoma grabbed Momo's hand and pulled him to his bike.

"I'm alone today, they all left." '_That's all you can say?! You better make this good or you'll regret it for the rest of your life._' Ryoma thought to himself.

Momoshiro laughed and mounted on his bike. Looking at the kid, he said

"I'll stay with you for today. Hop on. I'll give you a ride home."

Echizen swallowed and rode behind his senpai. Staring at his senpai's back, his unsure arms swung itself around Momo's waist, instantly feeling the hard muscles on it, hanging on tight. He could feel Momoshiro's warmth emanating from the muscled back. He loved this very moment and wished it would not end. Momoshiro felt Ryoma lay his head on his back. The feeling of Ryoma's arms around his waist, just a few inches short of his groin, made him hard. When they reached the house, he followed the young boy in and asked permission to call home.

"Go ahead." Ryoma said, heading upstairs to change.

"Thanks." He called home quickly and said he was to away the whole day. The kid that answered said he'd call a neighbor to look after them. With that, he hung up.

Momoshiro was still hot from practice when he started imagining what his kouhai was doing upstairs. His thoughts wandered to Ryoma's naked body lying on the bed, legs apart and lips wet. When the boy didn't go down after a while, he went up and opened the door. He found Ryoma shirtless, on the verge of putting on a black shirt. It was just too much for him to handle. After all his imagination, the heat he felt, and his hardened member after the bike ride, he didn't care what would happen. He went in, walking a few wide strides and pulling Ryoma unto him, feeling the hunger for the boy rising fast. He leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against Ryoma. The young boy was in shock. Not knowing what to do, he stood there and let his senpai do what he wants.

**LEMON**

Momo kissed him slowly, softly, moaning as he went on. His lips played on the first year's soft upper lip. He pressed Ryoma's nostrils together and got the boy to open up his lips. Letting go of Ryoma's nose, Takeshi's tongue went in and explored the sweetness of the youngling's mouth. He went on tonguing the boy, feeling the boy's hands go up around his neck and play with his hair. He parted lips for a while and smiled at the wide-eyed first year. He went in and kissed the boy. When Ryoma started replying to his kisses, he licked the boy's teeth, seeking entrance. It opened and he went in. Delving his tongue in, he explored the sweetness of the young boy's mouth. Ryoma moaned and pulled Momo toward a place the second year couldn't care less for he was enjoying the young boy's taste. When the young boy sat and pulled him over, he knew they were on a bed. He parted lips and pushed the boy onto the center of the bed, then positioned himself over the first year. Ryoma pulled him by the collar and kissed him enthusiastically, Ryoma's kisses erotically going down his neck. Momo moaned and moved to claim the boy's lips once again.

He looked into the boy's eyes and saw lust and love? Maybe he was imagining things. Ryoma could never love him, this was just lust, pure lust. He pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed. But before he could stand up, Ryoma knelt behind him, turned his head around, and kissed him. With the young boy's arms snaking around his neck, pulling him towards the bed once more, he could resist no longer. He kissed the boy deeply, wanting more, needing more. His kisses slowly trailed down the boy's neck, moving further into the boy's collarbone and sucked at it vigorously, making the boy moan even more. Ryoma pulled Momo towards him as the second year started trailing kisses down the boy's chest. Momo licked the middle of his chest, tracing its outlines. He kissed further down into that small groove between the last two ribs and stayed there, sucking at it.

Ryoma started to stir, hands moving from his senpai's hair to Momo's shirt, tugging at it. Momo smiled and pulled his shirt off, throwing it somewhere. He resumed kissing the boy, trailing kisses to the direction of the boy's nipples. Momo pushed his tongue out and licked Ryoma's nipple, licking in circles. Ryoma moaned, trying to remove his own underwear, shorts and all. Momoshiro managed to get the boy completely naked whilst sucking at his nipples. Ryoma arched his back, pulling Momo towards him. Momoshiro snickered and sucked some more, this time more intensely. A sound escaped the boy's lips.

"Aaah…"

Momoshiro, encouraged by the boy's speech, trailed kisses towards the other nipple and kissed it, tonguing it in circles. Sucking at it, he made the boy moan once more, who was playing with his senpai's hair erotically, making the second year moan as well. He started kissing downwards, down and made a pit stop at Ryoma's navel, licking at it. Ryoma sucked in, running his hands through his senpai's hair, set his own legs apart, and bending them upwards. Momo pulled his own legs underneath him, placing his arms on either side of the boy and leaned in on Ryoma's throbbing member. He licked it and started kissing its base. He licked the base of the protrusion and made his way up toward the head, sucking at it every now and then. He reached its head and stared at it. Smiling, he looked at the expecting first year, who was now opening his closed eyes and met eyes with his senpai. Momoshiro smiled and kissed its head, enthusiastically licking it. Momo grabbed it, jacking it gently, all the while sucking its head in a way that signifies needing, wanting, making sure the boy enjoyed it. Momo's hands moved to the boy's balls and gently squeezed it. Sure enough, Ryoma moaned and smiled. Momo sucked at the boy's head over and over, each time feeling Ryoma push his member towards Momo's mouth. Momo sucked at it again, tonguing its slit and then sucking at it again. Ryoma came in his mouth, Momo sucking and swallowing every last drop of the white fluid. Not yet satisfied, he spat on his hands and started coating his fingers with his saliva. Ryoma stared in confusion.

"What's that?" he asked, crawling downwards and jacking Momo off.

"Lubrication for your entrance. It will hurt a bit." He said, swatting Ryoma's hand off. He did not want to come too quickly. As his first finger went in, Ryoma gasped in pain, his face showing every pain he felt. Ryoma felt Momo's finger angle itself, searching for something. Then he moaned. Momo had touched his spot. The second year touched it again and again until he finished scissoring the boy's entrance with three fingers. He spat on his hands and coated his member with it. Ryoma, to his surprise, knelt and took him in, sucking him enthusiastically, determined to make his senpai moan. Momo moaned as he ran his fingers through the first year's hair. Ryoma licked him all over until he pushed the first year away and positioned himself over the boy, aiming for the boy's entrance.

"Ryoma, I love you." He said, pushing himself slowly inside the boy. Ryoma was speechless.

"Do you really? I thought you wanted those fan girls of yours?" he asked, moving towards Momo, signaling he's ready.

"I don't. I want only you. I just never realized till today. It's been a long time coming and now I'm glad you're with me. Do you love me?" he asked, pushing his throbbing member all the way in. The boy moaned in pleasure, hands pulling his senpai's butt, wanting him to go in further, harder.

"I do. Now please no more talking. Aishiteru, Takeshi-kun." He said, moaning as Momo started pushing in and out of him.

Momo cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss, a deep, slow and wet kiss. Ryoma moaned. Momo delved his tongue in, fighting Ryoma's tongue for dominance. They tongue-fighted as Momo pushed in hard towards the boy. Rocking their bodies, they moved in unison as their lips met with intense heat and excitement.

"Faster" Ryoma said. Momo pushed and pulled faster. He pushed harder and harder, Ryoma arched his back towards his senpai.

"Aaah" Ryoma moaned pulling Momo back into a kiss. They kissed deeper and Momo pushed in harder. Ryoma pulled Momo closer, savoring every moment Momo pushed hard into him. Momo pushed in, harder and slower. He slowed himself and pushed in and out so slow Ryoma was moaning all the time. The first year looked at his smiling koibito. He felt himself surge with heat even more than what he felt before. Momoshiro pulled away, leaving only his head in, then came in very slowly, Ryoma caressing his ass as the boy didn't know what else to do.

"Aaah…"

Momo pushed all the way in, moaning as he went on.

"Ryo-kuuun…."

He French kissed the boy, pulling his member out, leaving only his head in. Then, without a warning, he pushed hard, all the way in. Ryoma whimpered and sucked at his koi's tongue. Momo returned to torturing his koi with slow, shallow thrusts enough to make Ryoma hot but not nearly come already. They were hovering near their climax, keeping it at bay with slow movements. Ryoma pulled Momo even more, using his anal muscles to massage Momo's member.

"Aaah…" Momoshiro moaned as Ryoma proceeded on kissing his neck.

Another thrust and they were again near their climax. They slowed down their pace and stalled but then the gates rattled.

**LEMON**

"They're here." Ryoma said. Momo smirked.

"Wanna finish this up?" Ryoma nodded but the stairs were pounding with the footsteps of Ryoma's angry household members. They were gonna get the boy and the lovers were still searching for Momo's lost underwear. A knock on the door and the door opened. A loud noise erupted.

"Ryoma! Your rooms in a mess again! And what is this? You destroyed your alarm clock?!" Ryoma's mother screamed. Her facial expression told him to stay away from her. She stepped in but stopped.

"Hey there. I thought we were to finish some unfinished business?" Nanjirou said, smiling meaningly. The lady in question answered with a nod and went away.

**LEMON**

Momoshiro emerged from under the bed, in all his naked glory, clutching all his lost clothing. Then they heard loud perverted noises. Both smiled, staring at each other. Momo jumped Ryoma and immediately worked on finishing his job. And within two minutes, their long overdue climax came. He felt his senpai's seed burst forth within him, feeling the heat surging inside him. Momo pushed in and out slower then stopped. He started to pull himself out but then he felt something.

"Round two?" Ryoma asked. Momo smiled and gave in. What was it he felt? He felt Ryoma's anal muscles contract and massage his member, heating him up once more. Round two quickly finished as Ryoma's parents were here, too risky.

**LEMON**

Soon, Momo kissed his koi goodbye and promised to take Ryoma home tomorrow for another session. Ryoma slept happily. The next day, he found Honoka placing a box of chocolates on his desk.

"From Momoshiro. He dropped by this morning in his PJ's just to give you this." She said, going out of the room.

Ryoma smiled, pulling the box on top of him and ate, knowing his life would be sweeter this time around. '_Wonder how cute_ _Take-kun looks like in PJs? _' Ryoma grinned and prepared for the day.

**Oi, don't forget to push that little button and review. What do you think of my first shounen ai LEMON fic? Please review.**

**Until next chap. Ja!**


End file.
